Technology that uses an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source of a projector that projects an image onto a screen such as a liquid crystal projector or a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) projector has been receiving attention (see Patent Literature 1).
Because an LED has a long lifetime and offers high reliability, projectors that employ an LED as a light source have the advantages of long lifetime and high reliability.
However, because the brightness of the light of an LED is low for use as a projector, it is not easy to obtain a projected image that has sufficient brightness with a projector employing an LED as a light source. The extent to which a display panel can utilize light from a light source as projection light is limited by the etendue. More specifically, unless the value of the product of a light-emission area of a light source and the angle of radiation is made less than or equal to the value of the product of the area of the plane of incidence of the display panel and the capturing angle that is determined by an f-number of the illumination optical system, the light from the light source can not be effectively utilized as projection light.
Although the light quantity of a light source that employs an LED can be increased by increasing the light-emission area, if the light-emission area increases, the etendue of the light source will also increase. As a light source for a projector, it is desirable in terms of the limitation produced by the etendue to increase the light quantity without increasing the light-emission area. However, it is difficult for a light source that employs an LED to increase the light quantity without increasing the light-emission area.